Cross
by fadingvoice
Summary: A story of a girl who's infected, better known as being made a mutant in your sleep, and her constant search for answers...and survival. With a little romance included.
1. New Medicines

"Do you want to breathe?" he whispered in my ear, gently stroking my face. I nodded, chills running down my spine. "Good," he continued, a smirk on his face. "I don't wanna stop." His pressed his lips roughly against mine own, I felt the air being knocked out of me, forced to come out. There was a burning throughout my body, smoke rising from it. I was being burned, yet as I tried to scream, he continued.

"Leslie!" my mother shouted, shaking me awake.

"I'm infected," I informed her. She glared at me in shock.

"No...You're not," she insisted, taking my face in her hands. "You're my healthy, beautiful, little girl." I took her hands in my own.

"No, Mom," I told her. "I'm infected."

Infected. Scientists had chosen this terminology. They first discovered a case in a twenty year old male in a small town outside of New York. He'd been infected by Magneto. Magneto created this way of changing people into mutants, if they were lucky enough to survive. He taught each of his minions the way to pass on their abilities, through a person's dreams. As you could probably tell, I was infected by Johnny. I felt his blood racing through my veins as I packed my suitcase to leave home.

I left once I was certain Mom had gone back to bed, thinking that I was just imagining again. I'd always imagined something like this would happen to me, and then suddenly, it had. I was a crossbreed with little potential to survive. For some reason, however, I thought finding Johnny might give me a better chance than the rest of those he'd infected. I could feel his presence, a downside to giving up some of your DNA. I was going for him, and soon he'd know how it was he'd infected.


	2. Fast Enough

_Johnny_

"You know she's coming for you," Magneto informed me as I flipped the cap of my lighter open and closed. I stared helplessly at the ground for a moment.

"What's she want?" I asked coolly.

"What do you think she wants, Johnny?" he questioned mockingly. "A better chance at survival, most likely revenge."

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Mystique is keeping an eye on her for me, she seems...special." he answered.

"Special how?"

"She's determined to get back something that you took away," He paused. "By the way, how _did_ you pass on your powers to the girl?"

"How does one pass on these powers?" I questioned, avoiding his own.

"Don't take me for a fool, Johnny. If she's pregnant, I need to know," he said angrily.

"She's not pregnant," I assured him. "I just...romanced her-Not with sex."

"How many girls have you transferred your powers to?" he asked hastily.

"None, she was my first girl." I replied.

"Why her?"

"Instinct."

"Johnny, visit her in a dream. Romance her. With sex." he insisted.

"You_ want _me to get her pregnant?" I questioned as though Magneto was insane.

"Exactly."


	3. By All Accounts Today Was A Disaster

I was afraid to go to sleep that night. I forced myself to keep walking, occasionally stopping for coffee. Eventually, however, my body forced me to sleep. I'd been walking for four hours, my legs burned, I had to stop. My dreams weren't comforting.

"Hey, Hun," Johnny said from behind me. I turned quickly to meet his face right in front of mine. "How've ya been?"

"You've already infected me. What do you want," I turned back around, beginning to walk away.

"Maybe I just like you," he said, grabbing my arm, forcing me to stop.

"I doubt that," I told him.

"It's true," he insisted. I pulled away from him. "Come on, I really do like you." I walked up to him, let him wrap his arms around my waist, then put my finger up to his lips to keep him from kissing me.

"I like you, too," I replied, then my finger lit ablaze and Johnny jumped back, shouting. You would think that it didn't hurt, but it apparently wounded his pride.

"Come on now," he beckoned. "Don't be like that." I began walking away again.

"You don't even know my name," I reasoned. He caught up, grabbing my hips and pulling me close to him.

"No...But I do know your taste." he said, his lips moving forward to reach my own. For a moment, I wanted to give in, but I pulled away again.

"What about my age?" I asked.

"Your bra size."

"How do you know that?" I inquired angrily.

"You were sort of out of it for a little bit," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"My interests."

"Your stubbornness."

"My family,"

"Your dreams,"

"You've only been in two,"

"But look at them," he reasoned. "In the first, you were up against a brick wall, in this one, we're in an abyss. A road with no end nor beginning."

"You created these dreams to infect me," I denied.

"Face it, you wanted these things to happen to you!" he shouted as I moved myself further and further from him.

"I don't want a lover who doesn't know me!" I shouted back.

"Then let me get to know you!" he yelled. I stopped. Turning around.

"How?" I questioned.

"Through your dreams until you find me..." he replied.

"Then what?" Suddenly he was right in front of me, his face centimeters from my own.

"Do you want to breathe?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and then he was gone. I awoke, not to my mother, but to the forest surrounding me.


	4. Brick

_Johnny_

"Is it done?" Magneto asked when I came out of my room that morning.

"Not exactly..." I answered.

"Not exactly?" he questioned angrily.

"She's not willing yet," I replied.

"Since when has "not willing" been an issue?"

"She knows how to use my powers in dreams, too," I reasoned. "And what you're asking for takes some time, especially since she can defend herself."

"How long do you think it'll be?" Magneto asked. "We know where she is, we can get her now."

"Not long," I replied, creating a ball of fire in my hand. "A few days at the most."

"Then you'll give her a child," Magneto said, waiting for my answer. I nodded.

As Magneto was walking away, I said. "She's not stupid, you know? She's smart...and stubborn, and funny."

"You really like her, don't you?" I shook my head.

"It's business." I replied.

"She'll have your first child, it might be good if you two could be civilized together, considering she and the baby will be here."

"Wha-Wait! What!" I shouted as Magneto tried to make a quick escape down the hall. "Who says she won't be dead by the time the baby's born. Maybe it'll just be me and the kid."

"If you're lucky," was all Magneto had to say before disappearing into his office.

"If I'm lucky," I said to myself, taking in the situation at hand.

"At least I sort of like her," I thought to myself. "That'll make things easier."


	5. The Impact Of Reason

"Dang it!" I thought to myself as I roamed down the highway. It was cold, and my clothes weren't as thick as I would've liked them to be. I stopped and held out a thumbs up only to find that my savior was the least comfort that I'd get.

"Get in," he said roughly, opening the back door. I obeyed without question, not once thinking of what my actions would lead to. "So, why are you on your own kid?" I didn't answer. I didn't want them to know what I was.

"She's infected," the girl next to him answered for me. She was young, younger than me; fifteen maybe. The guy next to her had oddly shaped brown hair with glares that could kill. I first experienced these glares when he looked at me. I shook in my seat as he looked me over.

"Good," he said to the girl sitting next to me. "They'll like it."

"Wait!" I snapped. "What? Are you one of those people who create them? Let me out!" I opened the door only to find the car was going eighty.

"No, we didn't create you," the girl insisted. "We're one of the good guys."

"What's good and what's bad is in the eye of the beholder." I informed her.

"I'm Laura, this is Logan." she introduced.

"Illegal couple?" I questioned. She laughed hysterically and as smirk crossed his face.

"No, he's a teacher of mine," she answered.

"So why are you..."

"We're out here looking for people like you," she explained. "Those who haven't dropped dead yet. We think we can help you become normal again."

"You _think_?" I asked.

"It's experimental, but it's better than walking around like a time bomb waiting for your death," she snapped. Logan put his hand on her shoulder. We sat in silence the rest of the ride to wherever we were headed...


	6. A Hoax To Live For

_Johnny_

"Hey!" I called out to her. She turned around to reveal the person behind her. Laura. "What're you doing here, little girl?"

"Johnny, you're the one who infected her?" Laura asked me as though she thought me incapable of such a thing. I could and I did.

"Yeah, and she's better off with it," I informed him.

"She could die," Laura countered.

"Not if we keep talking in her sleep and she's with _me_," I assured her.

"Stop it! Both of you!" she shouted. "It's my life, I choose how to live it. Laura says that she can cure me. I want to try it."

"Please, don't!" I shouted, running toward her.

"Why should you care! It's all about getting me pregnant so that you can see if my kin with be able to survive better than the mother does!" she shouted angrily, glaring at me as though she wished me dead.

"Please," I begged. "I want to get to know you, for you. If it was just about the whole evil scientist thing, I wouldn't waste my time when I can have any other girl I choose." Her gaze softened.

"Do it, Laura," she said finally. Laura began concentrating, saying random words. I could see that she was suffering, she screamed out in pain. I ran toward her, throwing fire as I came. I snatched her out of Laura's reach and ran off with her. She was unconscious.

"This is it," I told myself. "Do it now and then you'll never have to see her again." I looked at her face, pale from shock and lack of energy. Her body lay limp in my arms. I couldn't do it. I knew all along, from the moment I'd chosen this girl. I couldn't do it.


	7. Eternal Snow

I awoke to Johnny hovering over me.

"I thought I'd lost you," he said thankfully, wrapping his arms around me.

"You thought you'd lost me," I complained. "I thought I'd lost me." He laughed, but gripped me tighter. It felt good to be in his embrace. "It's alright, let go." I finally managed to say after minutes of nothing for holding each other. Johnny turned his face from my own to hide his tears.

"I'm gonna kill that Laura," Johnny said.

"Don't kill her," I insisted. He turned to me in sudden shock and confusion.

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?" he questioned.

"You just said it," I told him.

"No, I didn't say that," He stopped for a moment. "Oh crap. Magneto's going to kill me."

"What?" I inquired. "What's wrong with me now?"

"Do you still have my powers?"

"Yeah." I replied with confusion.

"You have both." I sat there in shock for a moment.

"Does that mean that I'm going to die for certain?" I asked him. He shook his head, just as uncertain as I was.

"I don't know, but Magneto will," he assured me. "Come to us, we'll help you."

"Johnny," I hesitated. "You don't know anything about me. You said you'd get to know me, so do it."

"I know," he agreed. "But maybe it'll be too late to-"

"To get me pregnant?" I questioned. He nodded somberly. "That's what it's all about, isn't it? Well, Johnny, you can tell Magneto to come after me himself if he intends on raping me. I won't budge until I want to be with you."

"Alright," he complied. "But can I ask you a question." I nodded. "What's your name?"


	8. We All Look Elsewhere

"Leslie," she replied, then ran down the road and faded into the abyss. I smiled as she went, occasionally stopping to quickly glance back at me.

"Leslie," I repeated to myself. "Leslie." I awoke to my small room and quickly exited to find Magneto waiting for me.

"Did you do it?" he asked eagerly.

"Patience," I replied. "There was...a setback."

"What kind of setback? Like she's about to die or of setback or she's just headstrong sort of setback?" he inquired as though I were a simpleton.

"Laura, a psychic, showed up," I replied with slight annoyance.

"Crap!" he shouted. "How did she know? What was she doing there?"

"She was trying to relieve her of her powers," I enlightened him. His fuse took a hard blow and metals were sent everywhere as I ducked for cover.

"Does she know how to do it?" Magneto questioned, his temper coming back down.

"I don't know, I stopped her midway. And now..." I paused to make sure Magneto was calm. "The girl has both powers."

"What?" he asked happily. "Both?" I nodded. "Well, why didn't you say so my boy? This is wonderful news! This girl has a portion of a psychic's power! We could use her!"

"So getting her pregnant is out the window?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Of course not, Johnny! But for now," he continued. "We have to make sure she _remains _alive."

"But she doesn't have to get pregnant _now_?" I questioned to be sure.

"Blast it! No!" Magneto shouted.

"Then I think I can have her here quite soon. I'm borrowing the car," I told him as I picked up the keys and went after Leslie.


	9. Say The Word

I left the Xavier mansion before anyone could tell my otherwise. It hadn't worked, so there was no need for me to stay there. I ran off the grounds and threw the fields until I reached a deserted main road. I decided to take a hard left and follow the path. It led me to a diner, not far from the capital; or so I was told. I put down the little money I had for a small meal, taking a seat in the back corner of the diner. It was pretty much empty, being three in the morning, but those who were there were crowded around the bar.

"Need a ride?" I looked up to find Johnny looking down at me. I stood up and hugged him tightly. He didn't return my embrace.

"What is it?" I questioned, confused as to why he was being so cold.

"You have to come back with me," he pleaded. "Magneto can help you." He took my hand. "I can help you." I smiled, then withdrew my hand.

"Can you really help me Johnny?" I asked suspiciously. "Or can nobody help me and you just want to use me while you can." I walked out of the diner and headed to the highway. Johnny quickly followed after me.

"Leslie-" He stopped, seeing my Hitchhikers' thumb. "Leslie, you don't have to do this."

"And neither do you," I argued. "I'm going to die anyway, so just let me die in peace."

"I would," he said, grabbing my hips, "But then," he turned me around. "I would never get to kiss you." He moved closer only not to be obliged.

"I'm not that easily swayed," I replied. "And your thoughts say it all. You want me to fall over your every word, but I can't. I know why you say that. I know why you "care"." I stopped, thinking he'd had enough.

"Leslie," he whispered in my ear. "What's your favorite color?" I felt a tingle down my spine.

"Black," I replied. He leaned in to kiss me, and this time, I didn't stop him. I was wrong, I _am_ that easily swayed.


	10. Young And Aspiring

After some convincing, Leslie was finally in the car and we were on our way to the Magneto's. I tried to simply concentrate on the music I had playing, or on the road, but I failed miserably. I finally pulled over and grabbed her hand in mine.

"What is it?" she asked. I didn't even give a response, I just kissed her. I touched her face, feeling her soft skin upon mine. She pulled away for a moment.

"No sex," she insisted.

"No sex," I repeated, then went in for another kiss.

"Magneto doesn't need me to get pregnant right now," she informed me, even though I already knew.

"And..." I said, waiting for her to finish.

"You really do care about me," she said happily. Her smile made my heart feel on fire, I smiled, too. She kissed me.

"Yeah," I replied, shrugging it off. "Geez, did you think I was goin' to lie just to get you in bed?" She looked at me for a moment, then slapped me playfully.

"You're so mean," she said in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, I am mean," I joked, taking her into my arms and kissing her gently on the forehead. She sat back in her seat and waited for a moment.

"Let's go," she ordered as though_ I _knew what she was thinking.

"Alright," I replied, shrugging my shoulders as I pushed the gas petal. "If you say so."

"I do," she insisted.

"Alright, Leslie, what are you interests?" I questioned.

"My interests...," she replied, taking a moment to think.


	11. Listen To Your Heart

"I like music, reading, and running," I replied, listing the most important hobbies I had.

"What type of music?" Johnny inquired.

"Mostly rock, but I can stand some pop every once in a while." I answered.

"What about books?"

"Any book really, I love reading. I know that pretty much sets me up for living a life alone, seeing as guys hate girls who read." We stopped at a stoplight and he quickly reached over and pecked me on the cheek.

"You're not going to end up alone," he assured me. I smiled, trying to hide my blushing. "And running's a mystery to me..."

"Oh my geez!" I exclaimed. "It's so good. You feel, in that one moment, that you're free."

"Ok," he said to himself. "Running good. Standing still bad." I laughed at this.

"I don't mind standing still, it's just so...So much like you're in a cage." I finally managed to spit out.

"Do you feel like you're in a cage now?" he asked.

"Not really," I replied. "For once in my life, I think I feel completely free." He smiled, placing his hand over my own. "Alright, your turn."

"My turn?" he questioned.

"What do you like to do?" I questioned.

"Uh...set things on fire," he said obviously. "I actually _do_ like to read, I like girls-"

"Don't wanna hear about how many you've been with." I interrupted. He tried to cover a laugh.

"Don't worry," he insisted. "Not many."

"Oh yes," I replied sarcastically. "That surely puts my heart at ease."

"Well I'm sure there were other guys that you've been with before me." he said without thinking. I shook my head. "Oh...um...I..." he tried to apologize.

"Don't," I said, stopping him. "It's alright." We continued our ride in silence.


	12. Scars

I'd really screwed up. I tried not to think about it, to put it to the back of my mind, but I failed. If Leslie had heard my thoughts, she didn't say so. She didn't say anything actually. At least, she didn't say anything until our car was stopped by a X-men vehicle.

"Leslie, get out of the car!" Laura shouted at her. She sat silently as they called out to her. Suddenly, Kurt was in the car, taking hold of her. I reached for my lighter, only to find that it was gone.

"Crap it!" I shouted, watching a puff off smoke appear to watch is disperse, leaving an empty seat. I heard screams from the X-men.

"Everybody, get out!" Logan shouted. The car was on fire. I smirked, she was sneakier than I'd anticipated.

"Johnny," Logan said, approaching the car. I got out quickly.

"Logan...Long time, no see." I replied.

"What does Magneto want with Leslie?" he asked.

"The question isn't why does Magneto want Leslie, it's why do you want her?"

"That's none of your business kid," he commented angrily, bringing out his claws. The others had their hands full with Leslie until I saw Bobby coming out of the car. I tried to get around Logan, but was unable to. Bobby was going to go straight after Leslie, and then I'd lose her. Without my lighter, I was useless.

"What's the matter, kid?" Logan asked. "Where's your powers? All used up in her?"

"Leslie!" I shouted above the cries of the X-men. "Throw me the lighter." She looked at me for a second, her eyes ablaze, then threw it to me. I lit a flame in my hand and sent it hurtling toward Logan.

"Shoot!" he cried as it burned his flesh. I took another look at Bobby, he was getting closer.


	13. Number Five With A Bullet

I was suddenly hit by a blast of cold ice. I fell to the ground, and looked up to see a man made of ice.

"Leslie, come with us," he pleaded. I got to my feet and shook my head.

"Why would you attack me if you want me to come with you?" I questioned. "Why ambush me? Why abduct me from the other car? You could've simply asked." I threw fire at him.

"Shoot," he thought. I felt knives digging into my skin. The rip of flesh as the knives moved upward. I screamed, but I felt...alive. I was once again on my knees when I opened my eyes.

"The reason, kid," Logan explained. "Is because he's with you." He pointed over to Johnny, grabbing his arm in pain. I ran over to him, making him accept my support.

"Get in the car," I told Johnny.

"What?" he questioned.

"Get in the car!" I shouted angrily. "Look, you guys are one heck of a welcoming party, but no thanks. I don't go for guys in tights." They looked at me with disappointment.

"There's only one thing to do." Logan said, "Bobby. Get her." The man of ice stepped forward and continued towards me. He sent ice toward me again. But this time, I was prepared. I shot fire against his ice.

"Logan," Bobby shouted to be hear over the chemical reaction of fire and ice. "Maybe we should let her go."

"Bobby!" Logan yelled. "You stop her and you stop her now!" Bobby nodded and applied more energy to his ice. We continued for what seemed like hours until Johnny got out of the car and applied his power to my own.

"You alright, Leslie?" he asked as we stood side by side.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling.

"Leslie-" The next thing I knew, everything was black.


	14. Forsaken

A awoke in a white room hooked to various machines.

"Johnny," I whispered, realizing what'd happened. Logan had snuck up on me and knocked me out. Johnny had tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. I sat up, looking around the empty room. The latch at the door turned. I laid back down, closing my eyes.

"Here you are, Bobby, Rogue." I heard Laura's voice say. I forced myself to keep their thoughts out of my head.

"Leslie, are you awake?" Bobby asked as they took a seat on the chairs next to my bed. I fluttered my eyes open to see the ice man, no longer ice, and a girl with gloves on. Her hair was brown with two white streaks in the front. "Good, you are."

"Hi," I said sweetly, reaching for my pockets only to find I was in a hospital uniform. I was screwed.

"How're you feeling?" the girl asked.

"Fine," I replied, trying to hide my disappointment at not finding the lighter. It didn't matter, Johnny had it anyway.

"I'm Bobby," Bobby reintroduced himself. "And this is Rogue."

"Well, I'm very aware of who you are, Bobby," I told him with a hint of sarcasm, reaching for the scratches on my back from Logan. "Nice to meet you, Rogue."

"Bobby, I'll be right back," Rogue said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Couple?" I questioned.

"Sort of..." he replied. "It's a little difficult, with her powers and all."

"She drains the life out of you," I finished for you.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I have Johnny and Laura's powers." I replied. "It happened the first time I was here."

"So you're a crossbreed?" he inquired. I nodded. He looked somber.

"Look, I know I'm going to die," I informed him. "It's ok." He looked up at me as though I'd said he had cancer.

"You won't die, we won't let you," he insisted.

"I know it's going to happen, I'm just doing what I can for now," I assured him.

"But why were you with Johnny?" I didn't answer for a moment.

"It's a long story..."

"I've got time," he persisted.

"I don't."


	15. Fractions

They let me out of the holding cell as soon as Leslie was awake. The took me to her room after making sure there was no way I could use my powers. When I got there, Bobby was in there with her.

"Johnny," he said coldly.

"Bobby," I replied with just as much ice.

"Leslie are you ok?" I asked, quickly moving to her side. She smiled and nodded.

"We were just about to talk about you," Bobby informed me.

"What about?" I inquired.

"What you're doing with her," Bobby explained.

"I'm the one who infected her," I said simply. Bobby stood up, took a deep breath, then sat back down.

"How could you do that?" he questioned. "She could die now."

"I won't let her die," I assured him.

"You mean Magneto won't let her die," he assumed.

"No, I mean, I won't let her die," I repeated.

"Can you both at least agree that you don't want me to die?" Leslie interrupted. We nodded. I glared at Bobby, wondering where his Rogue had run off to.

"Shouldn't you be with Rogue?" I questioned angrily. Bobby didn't answer.

"What do you want with Leslie?" Bobby asked.

"I have to want something?" I mocked.

"Bobby, I found Johnny," Leslie said from out of nowhere. "I knew he was the one who'd infected me so I looked for him, hoping that with him I'd have a better chance of survival." Bobby looked to me for my approval. I nodded.

"Why not come to us?" Bobby asked Leslie.

"You're not exactly outside your door waving a "Welcome To The Mansion" flag"," she explained.

"So what are we here for now?" I inquired.


	16. Falling Inside The Black

"We're holding her here to make sure that she's stable," Bobby explained.

"You mean trying to do tests on her!" Johnny shouted.

"No better than what you and Magneto have planned!" Bobby bellowed back. I pulled out my UV. The moniter started a constant beep. I got out of the bed and looked into the small chest in the corner, finding my clothes. I pulled me jeans on, my underwear covered by the uniform, then went to take it off. The boys stopped their bickering as I removed it.

"What are you doing?" Bobby questioned.

"Leaving," I replied frankly.

"But you can't do that!" Bobby insisted. I picked up my bag and opened the door.

"I can and I am," I informed him. I walked through the door, Johnny not following far behind. "You want this?" I asked him, holding his lighter in my hand. He snatched it from me.

"That was incredibely sexy," Johnny told me as we walked down the empty hallway. I knew no one was in this one, I didn't hear a thought. He reached for my hand.

"You're not off the hook," I lectured. "You still only want me for the same reason that these people do."

"Leslie, that's not how it is," he pleaded.

"Is that what Magneto wants me for?" I questioned. He didn't answer. "Then that's how it is." We continued until we were safetly out of the building. The other person standing in our way was Logan.

"Leslie, you don't want to do that," Logan assured me.

"I'm tired of people telling me what I want!" I shouted. I snatched the lighter back from Johnny and created the ball of fire, throwing it at Logan.

"Leslie, calm down!" Logan shouted, avoiding the flames.

"Shut up!" I screamed, throwing the fire faster and harder.

"Leslie!" Johnny shouted, grabbing my arm, forcing me to give in to his embrace. "Let's go," he whispered in my ear. I nodded, tears streaming down my face.


	17. Comatose

I held this helpless girl in my arms, unsure of what else to do but leave this place. I took her hand and started leading her toward our car that had been parked in the X-men garage. None of the X-men stood in our way. I carefully put her in the passengers seat. Bobby stared at me in...almost a pity. I didn't look at him again.

"I know I'm going to die," she said when I sat in the drivers seat.

"No you're not," I replied, my voice shaking. "I won't let you die."

"Johnny, why me?" she asked, trying to keep the tears from streaming down her face.

"Because," I replied, wiping her tears away. "You're special." I leaned down and kissed her on her forehead to watch a slight smile appear. "And you're my girl."

"_Your_ girl?" she questioned with an attitude. My Leslie had reinhabited her body. I drove off the X-mens' property.

"My girl," I repeated. She relaxed into her seat and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said randomly. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"No, it's alright," I insisted. "Well all lose our tempers. I lost mine with Bobby."

"Why don't you like him?" she inquired. I paused for a moment.

"He was always so much better than me," I explained. "And he was so good and I...wasn't."

"And he stole Rogue from you before you got a chance with her," she finished for me.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," I agreed. "Why do I even bother talking?"

"No, continue," she persisted. "I enjoy the sound of your voice."

"Ok, so I wanted a place where I wasn't overlooked all the time," I continued.

"And Magneto offered that," she interruppted.

"Yes, oh wise one, he did," I joked.

"Do you think he'll do the same for me?" she asked seriously.

"I don't know," I told her. "I honestly don't know."


	18. The Promise

"Dang it!" Johnny shouted as our car gave out and stopped once we'd pulled to the side of the road. He kicked the tires over and over again, but nothing changed. We still had a run down car, a small amount of money, and barely fit clothes for the weather.

"Johnny," I shivered, grabbing his arm. "It's freezing out here."

"The lighters in the car," he motioned. "You're a fire girl, warm yourself up." I looked through the drink holders with no luck. Finally, I found it in the glove box. I lit a small fire in my hand and settled myself against the car.

"We're going to have to walk," I finally informed Johnny once he'd finished his "beating the car" fit.

"No need," he assured me, pulling out a cell phone.

"Where the heck did you get that?" I questioned.

"Magneto," he replied. "Just for emergencies."

"I don't wanna go see Magneto yet," I insisted.

"Who says it's to call Magento," he replied playfully. He took a phone book out of the car and searched through the mechanics page. Once he'd called him up he continued, "We'll be here for about an hour, maybe more." I let out a deep sigh.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" I questioned. A devious smile spread across his face. "How about not getting me pregnant?" The smile slightly faded.

"Making out?" he proposed. A hopeful look in his eyes. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We'll see," I replied. He quickly kissed me.

"Please?" he begged.

"You can't just choose to make out," I explained. "It just...happens." He kissed me again, a few seconds longer this time.

"Like this?" he inquired, as if making sure he was doing it right. He gently kissed me again. I nodded. He opened the back seat of the car, motioning for me to get in.


	19. The Last Night

"No sex," she had repeated when we got into the car.

"No sex," I had repeated again. Some things don't always go as you plan...but with her they do. Just as my hand had started to reach up her stomach she grabbed it and slapped my face angrily.

"I said no!" she shouted. I nodded, and kissed her neck gently.

"My mistake," I whispered. I wasn't going to lose this girl. I started kissing her again. At first she was reluctant, but eventually gave in. Even she knew we were meant to be together. Not long afterward, there was a knock on the window.

"Oh my holy crap!" Leslie screamed as she jumped back and away from me. I laughed at her embarrassment, her cheeks a bright red.

"You're the mechanic?" I questioned as I opened the door. He nodded. He didn't look like a mechanic. Leslie and I stepped out of the car to find twn others with him.

"Guys, it's a tire job," Leslie said, obviously not understanding the situation. "We only need one guy." The "mechanic" laughed heartedly.

"Sorry, little girl. We're not here for a tire job," he explained to her. Her mouth opened wide with a sign of understanding.

"Then what are you here for?" she questioned curiously.

"To settle some stuff we had with Pyro here," he replied. She looked over to me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Go ahead and take him," she offered. "Just let me do one last thing, alright?"

"Alright, little lady," the man agreed. She took my hand and whispered in my ear.

"Just trust me."


	20. Whispers In The Dark

I had absolutely no idea was I was going to do.

"Can we go down to the bridge, Sir?" I asked the man who turned out not to be the mechanic. "It's always been my dream to kiss on a bridge and I have cancer, this could be my last opportunity." For some random reason, the guy agreed. I started to plot out what I'd do as Johnny, the "mechanics", and I walked toward the bridge. I pulled Johnny over to the edge, pulled him close, and kissed him gently. He didn't let go when I tried to pull away, eventually I had to push him.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Johnny," I said. I didn't know what to do, there was nothing I could do. I sat on the edge and let myself fall. I found myself being barried by water.

"Leslie!" Johnny called out. I heard a splash in the water. Eventually, I forced myself to the surface, finding Johnny swimming after me, the bikers watching.

"What the heck are you doing?" Johnny asked once he'd reached me. I forced myself under, dragging him with me. Either this would kill us, or the bikers would. It was a lose, lose situation. The stream carried our bodies down, Johnny struggling for air. I looked him in the eye, making sure he knew to trust me. I let my body float, face down in the water. I soon realized we'd floated past the eye range of the men and turned to make sure Johnny was alright. He was face down in the water, not yet realizing that we were safe. I went over to him and shook him. His body didn't move. I panicked, throwing him over my shoulder and carrying him to shore. He wasn't breathing.

"Johnny, don't do this to me," I insisted, beginning CPR. Breath in twice, sixteen pushes. Breath. Breath. Push. Push. Push. Push. Push. He lives! "Johnny!" I hugged him tightly. He returned my hug with a slight grip around my waist.

"Alright, let go," he commanded, getting up. He walked unsteadily around. "Did your plan have to include almost dieing?" he questioned angrily.

"Don't think this is my fault!" I shouted. "You're the one they were after in the first place." I paused. "Why were they after you?"


End file.
